Question: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $1$ $1$ $.$ ${9}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $\overset{1}{{2}}$ $.$ ${6}$ $+$ $1$ ${1}$ $.$ ${9}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $4$ $.$ $5$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({2} + {11}) + ({0.6} + {0.9})\\\\ &={13} + {1.5}\\\\ &=14.5 \end{aligned}$ $14.5 = 2.6 + 11.9$